


Truth or Dare

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: "I dare you to go and stand in the closet with Harley and you can't come out until I say so""MJ what kind of dare is that""A good one"orThe fic where MJ and Shuri force Peter and Harley to confess their feelings for each other because they are getting tired of them dancing around each other.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> MJ and Shuri are evil masterminds  
> Enjoy!

It was currently 12:00 am and Mj, Ned, Shuri, Peter, and Harley were are gathered in Peter's room at Stark Towers. The group was currently playing truth or dare and while they might not have known it at the time MJ and Shuri had a master plan for getting Peter and Harley, two idiots so in love with each other it was painfully obvious to everyone except the other boy, together. 

"Truth or Dare, spiderboy" Mj asked. 

"Dare" Peter replied not knowing what was coming. 

"I dare you to go and stand in the closet with Harley and you can't come out until I say so"

"MJ what kind of dare is that"

"A good one"

"Whatever" Peter replied, "Harley are you ok with this?"

"Yep, I mean what could possibly happen" Harley said. 

So that was how they ended up locked in a closet that only MJ had the key too. It was a really small closet too. Peter was flush against Harley's chest. His heart was beating so hard that it might have burst out of his chest. The only slight comfort was that Harley's heart was also beating at a million miles per minute. It w as beating so fast Peter was actually a little concerned.

"Harls are you ok?" Peter asked the boy in front of him. 

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine" He replied. 

"Your heart is beating like a million miles a minute are you sure?" Peter asked again. 

"Yeah, just being so close to you makes me kinda nervous in case you haven't noticed." Harley was staring at Peter his face red as a strawberry and Peter could've kissed him then and there. 

"What do you mean you get nervous around me?"

"That's kinda obvious isn't it" 

Harley was staring at Peter now his eyes searching Peter's face and finally landed on his lips. Peter couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the collar of Harley's shirt and kissed him. 

"I'm so sorry Harley, oh no, i'm so sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore." Peter said frantically, looking panicked. 

"Peter. Peter!" Harley exclaimed. "Did you miss the part five minutes ago where I basically told you I had feelings for you as well or were you just not paying attention."

"Wait, you were saying you have feelings for me?" Peter looked wide eyed. 

"Yes, you idiot!"

"Well, in that case, can I kiss you again?"

"Darling, you can kiss me anytime you'd like." And with that their lips met once again. Their teeth clinking against each other until they fell into a rhythm. After what seemed like forever Shuri finally called out. 

"Have you two losers finally confessed your love or does MJ need to keep you locked in that closet!" 

"We confessed but feel free to keep us locked in here" Harley replied and went back to kissing Peter. 

_I could get used to this_ Peter thought. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
